Verbotene Verbindung
by Shanowa
Summary: Angesiedelt kurz nach "Secret of the Jedi". Obi-Wan Kenobi und Siri Tachi haben sich getrennt, aber die Wunde ist noch zu frisch, die Erinnerung zu lebhaft, um vergessen werden zu können und eine erzwungen Nähe zerrt an der Enschlossenheit der beiden.
1. Prolog

_**Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix, Charactere, Schauplätze usw. gehören George Lucas und sind Teil des Star Wars Universums.**_

**AN: Hab schon vor Wochen angefangen, lange vor meinem ersten Kontakt mit fanfiction, das erste Kapitel zu schreiben, es dann aber wieder auf Eis gelegt und stattdessen mit einer anderen, kurzen Story mein Debut auf ff gefeiert...  
Ist vielleicht in mancher Hinsicht krass übertrieben und untypisch für die Charactere, beschreibt meine Affinität zu melancholischen und gebrochenen Helden.  
****Es geht hauptsächlich um Obi-Wan und seine verbotene und unterdrückte Liebe zu Siri, also wenn euch die Verbindung Obi-Wan-Siri nicht interessiert, opfert eure Zeit nicht.**

**Ich werde Versuchen, möglichst schnell und regelmäßig weiterzuschreiben und dann upzudaten, kann aber wegen meiner permanenten Faulheit leider nix versprechen;)**

**AN2: Muss meiner Schwester danken, die wieder meine zahlreichen Rechtschreibfehler ausgebessert hat (bei mir gibt sogar Word-Rechtschreibprogramm auf *gg*) und mich so (mal wieder) gerettet hat.  
****Würde mich freuen über Reviews, Kritik und Verbesserungsvorschläge;) **

**Auf jeden Fall: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!**

**

* * *

**

**Prolog**

Sie ging. Sie drehte sich nicht um. Das musste sie nicht. Sie konnte ihn spüren. Spürte seine Verzweiflung, seinen stummen Abschiedsgruß. Seine Tränen, die unsichtbar an seinem Inneren hinab rannen. Ihre Wangen reflektierten seine unvergossenen Tränen nach außen. Sie schämte sich nicht. Mit jedem Schritt, den sie ging, mit dem sie sich weiter von ihm entfernte, von dem Jungen, der ihr Herz erobert hatte, von dem Mann ihrer Träume, von dem Padawan, in den der Tempel so viel Hoffnung setzte.

Schmerz. Schmerz überflutete ihr Bewusstsein und brannte in ihrer Brust. Sie drehte sich nicht um. Es wäre eine Erleichterung gewesen, ein Ende der unbezwingbaren Kälte, die ihn ihr brannte und ihr Herz zerriss. Es wäre eine Heilung gewesen, ihn auch nur ein letztes Mal anzuschauen, sie nur noch einmal in seinen grau-blauen Augen zu verlieren, noch einmal den heißen Atem auf der Haut zu spüren und seine weichen Lippen. Einmal. Es wäre alles gewesen, was sie sich je erhofft hatte, gewünscht, erträumt und noch so viel mehr, aber – sie drehte sich nicht um.

Denn wenn sie sich jetzt umgedreht hätte, hätte sie sich nicht mehr abgewandt. Sie hätte den Orden, ihren Orden verlassen und ihn mit sich genommen und sie wusste, er wäre gekommen. Für sie. Aber sie würde ihm das nicht antun, sie würde ihn nicht aus diesem Leben reißen. Es wäre so schön. Und so egoistisch.

Ein Jedi war nicht egoistisch, ein Jedi dachte nie an sich selbst. Sie war kein Jedi. Noch nicht. Und wenn sie sich jetzt umdrehen würde, würde sie sicherstellen, dass sie auch nie einer werden würde, nie den Rang eines Ritters erreichen. Und er auch nicht.

Nein, sie würde sich nicht umdrehen.

_Lass los, lass ihn gehen._

Es war so schmerzhaft, es tat so weh.

_Es gibt keine Emotionen, es gibt Frieden. _

_Es gibt keine Liebe, es gibt Frieden._

Warum tat es dann so furchtbar weh. Warum zerriss es ihre Seele und verbrannte ihr Herz? Warum wütete eine Schlacht in ihrem Geist, wenn es nur Frieden gab?

Warum konnte sie ihn nicht gehen lassen?

_Opfer bringen, ein Jedi muss. Nicht seinem Herz ein Jedi folgen darf, sondern nur der Macht._

_Das Leben eines Jedi, Opfer fordert und bereit sein, diese Opfer zu bringen, du musst._

Opfer, ja. Dies war das größte Opfer, die schlimmste Prüfung, die die junge Padawan sich vorstellen konnte.

Sie würde ihn loslassen ja. Irgendwann würde sie sich davon befreien. Irgendwann. Wenn sie dazu bereit war.  
Einen Schluchzer unterdrückend, sog sie die Luft ein. Und bis dahin würde sie sein Gesicht in ihren Erinnerungen vergraben. Seine Berührung, den Kuss. Ihn selbst.  
Sie würde Erinnerung über Erinnerung schichten, Erfahrung über Erfahrung.  
Sie würde lernen zu vergessen. Und zu leben. Ohne ihn.

Langsam atmete sie aus. Und zwang ihn tief in eine verborgene Ecke ihres Geistes zurück.

Obi-Wan Kenobi.

_Es tut mir leid, Obi-Wan. Leb wohl. Ich liebe dich._

Und dann zwang sie ihre Gedanken zurück in die Gegenwart. Es gab viel zu tun. Ihre Meisterin würde enttäuscht sein, wenn sie sich ablenken ließ.  
Entschlossen betrat sie die riesige Bibliothek. Adi Gallia nickte ihrer Padawan kurz zu und winkte ihr, zu kommen.

Padawan Siri Tachi gehorchte.


	2. I: Blutende Wunden

**_Disclaimer: Schreib das jetzt einmal für die gesamte Story: mir gehört nix! Alles Teil des Star Wars Universums, und das gehört George Lucas. Made for fun, not profit._**

**Also: mein erstes Kapitel nach dem ziemlich kurzen Prolog.**

**Warnung:  
****Untypisch für Jedi: Obi-Wan ritzt. Da wären wir wieder bei den (noch nur sehr) melancholischen Charactern, in dem Fall masochistisch veranlagt.  
Eigenartig und krankhaft, ich weiß aber es hat mich einfach gereizt, den sonst so braven Jedi diese Grenze überschreiten zu lassen.**

**Viel Spaß!**

**

* * *

****I.**

**Blutende Wunden**

Mit einem Keuchen sprang er hoch, drehte sich in der Luft und landete leichtfüßig auf dem schuppigen Rücken des Gurolth. Das riesige Raubtier spürte das ungewohnte Gewicht auf seinen Schultern und schüttelte sich angewidert. Obi-Wan Kenobi versuchte verzweifelt das gerade erst gewonnene Gleichgewicht zu halten und ging tief in die Knie um den unerwarteten Bewegungen vorzubeugen. Was das Gleichgewicht anging, und speziell das Reiten auf unbekannten Tierarten, so war er immer einer der Entspanntesten und Geschicktesten gewesen…

Diesmal verlor er trotzdem den Halt – ruderte mit den Armen und landete schließlich äußerst unsanft auf dem hart gefrorenen Boden. Ein stechender Schmerz schoss durch seinen Rücken und er stieß eine Mischung aus einem Japsen und einem Stöhnen aus. Warum, bei allen ihm bekannten und unbekannten Sternen hatte er sich nicht rechtzeitig abgerollt?

Das Gurolth stieß ein charakteristisches Zischen aus, sprang panisch mit einem Satz über zwei große Felsen und erklomm in übernatürlich wirkendem Tempo mit einer Leichtigkeit, die sonst nur sehr kleinen Lebewesen vorbehalten war, die steilen Berghänge.

Hinter ihm hörte ein helles und sehr bekanntes Lachen, schadenfroh, und vertraut,  
sehr vertraut,  
zu vertraut.

Er spürte wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. Nur gut, dass sie alle wegen der eisigen Temperaturen dicke und unbequeme Wollschals um die Gesichter geschlungen hatten und die Kapuzen übergezogen.  
Jetzt mischten sich auch noch andere, ebenfalls vertraute Stimmen in das Gelächter.

Er stemmte sich auf die Füße, und ließ sich sofort wieder fallen. Wieder fühlte sich sein Rückgrad an, als hätte ihn jemand mit tausenden von Nadeln gefoltert.  
Er brauchte drei weitere Anläufe, bis er sich fluchend und stöhnend, aber erfolgreich erhoben hatte, wenn auch wirklich nicht sehr elegant.

Verdammt, was war nur mit ihm los?

Dabei wusste er sehr genau, was mit ihm los war, er wollte es sich nur selbst nicht eingestehen… und ehrlich gesagt war er auch froh, wenn er nicht darüber nachdenken musste.

Er sammelte sich kurz und entspannte gewaltsam sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht – er wollte nicht unbedingt der sein, der sich nach einem sehr kurzen und sehr peinlichen Ritt auf einem Gurolth das Steißbein geprellt hatte, weil er es zu allem Überfluss noch nicht einmal geschafft hatte, sich abzurollen – und drehte sich dann zu den anderen um.

Hinter ihm standen seine Freunde Bant, Garen und Siri Tachi (wobei er sich nicht sicher war, ob er Letztere unter der Bezeichnung „Freundin" beschreiben konnte, aber er vermied es ganz entschieden, weiter darüber nachzudenken)

Siri grinste immer noch breit und Garen beugte sich zu ihr hinüber, legte ihr den Arm locker über die Schultern und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Siri reagierte mit einem neuerlichen Kicheranfall. Ein weiterer Stich fuhr durch Obi-Wans Eingeweide und der hatte garantiert nichts mehr mit dem vorherigen Absturz zu tun.

Aber auch das schob er beiseite. Wie so vieles in letzter Zeit.

„Hast du dich verletzt?", Bant war nahe zu ihm gekommen und sprach so leise, dass es die anderen nicht hören konnten. Sie wollte ihn offensichtlich nicht vor den Siri und Garen blamieren und Obi-Wan schenkte ihr dafür ein dankbares und, wie er hoffte beruhigendes Lächeln, begleitet von einem schnellen Kopfschütteln.

Das seine Wirkung nicht ganz wie beabsichtigt erfüllte.

Bant's Blick wurde misstrauisch, aber dann seufzte sie. „Was ist denn nur los?"

„Was meinst du?", Obi-Wan hoffte, dass seine Schauspielkünste über die letzten zwei Wochen genug gewachsen waren, um auch seine Freundin Bant zu beruhigen. Fehlanzeige. Sie kannte ihn zu lange. Und zu gut.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Nichts, alles in Ordnung, wirklich. Ich bin nur müde, ehrlich."

Die letzten Zwei Wochen waren die schlimmsten seines Lebens gewesen, aber er wollte nicht, dass sie sich Sorgen machte.  
Siri konnte offenbar schnell mit der Vergangenheit abschließen, sie schien gut zu recht zu kommen. Und er würde das auch.

Doch wieder schlugen seine Bemühungen fehl.

Sie legte beide Hände an die Seiten seines Kopfes, zog ihn näher zu sich heran und starrte mit ihren großen schwarzen Mon-Chalamarie Augen in seine, offenbar willens, seine Gedanken durch die schiere Macht des Starrens für sie sichtbar zu machen.

„Du brauchst mich nicht anzulügen, Obi-Wan, ich bin deine Freundin, das weißt du. Du kannst mir vertrauen."

Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und musterte ihn forschend von oben bis unten.

Ich sehe dich leiden, mehr als jemals zuvor und ich weiß nicht einmal, warum. Lass mich dir helfen, lass mich teilhaben, an diesem Schmerz, sag mir was los ist!"

Obi-Wan machte den Mund auf – und wieder zu.

Nein, noch nicht. Zu frisch war der Schmerz noch in seiner Brust, zu blutig die Wunde.

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und riss sich los. Wütend auf sich selbst stapfte er davon, in Richtung des kleinen Shuttles, dass im Schatten eines Felsvorsprungs geparkt war. Im Vorbeigehen trat er nach ein paar Steinen und kickte sie aus dem Weg. Die Größeren flogen, von der Macht geschleudert, beiseite, aber er merkte es nicht einmal.

Er hörte noch Garens verdutzte Stimme: „Was hat er denn?" und spürte Bants ratloses Schulterzucken in seinem Rücken, dann verließ er die weitläufige Plattform, auf der sie einen provisorischen Stützpunkt eingerichtet hatte und bog um eine Kurve. Dahinter war der schmale Felsvorsprung, den sie als Pfad genützt hatten relativ ungeschützt und er musste sich gegen die beinahe senkrechte Felswand drücken, um nicht von den Fallwinden erfasst und in die tiefe geschleudert zu werden. Seine demolierte Wirbelsäule protestierte und er wäre beinahe auf dem vereisten Schotterpfad ausgerutscht. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er das Shuttle erreichte.

Sie waren zu Viert auf Geheiß ihrer Meister losgezogen, um auf einem provisorischen Stützpunkt ein Funknetz aufzubauen und Verbindung nach Corouscant zum Jeditempel herzustellen, damit ihre Meister, die währenddessen damit beschäftigt waren, die umliegenden Gebirgsketten nach Lebensformen abzusuchen, somit auch erreichbar waren. Sie waren auf diesem Eisplaneten abgestürzt, nachdem Obi-Wan den Hyperraumsprung falsch berechnet hatte und sie zu nahe an einem Gasriesen vorbeigeschrammt waren. Infolge dessen war das Shuttle beinahe schrottreif und wie um seinen Fehler auszubessern hatte es Obi-Wan dann doch noch geschafft, das Schiff mit einigen genauso riskanten wie meisterhaften Manövern auf dem eisigen Mond eines blau beleuchtetem und nur spärlich besiedeltem Planeten namens Hoth zu landen. Sein Meister Qui-Gon Jinn hatte ohne ein Wort an ihn das Schiff verlassen und war mit den anderen Meistern und Rittern losgezogen.

Von dem würde er sich was anhören müssen, wenn er zurück war, dessen war sich der junge und verzweifelte Padawan sicher, als er die Tür zum Shuttle mit einer unbewussten Machtmanipulation öffnete und eintrat.

Er stürzte in seine Kajüte und trat wütend mit dem Fuß gegen die Durastahlwand vor ihm. Wieder protestierte seine Wirbelsäule und er zuckte zusammen. Nach einigen tiefen Atemzügen beruhigten sich sein Gefühlschaos wieder das in seinem Kopf herrschte und seine Gedanken überflutete, oder zumindest zog es sich auf ein erträgliches Maß zusammen und er setzte sich auf die harte Matratze auf dem schmalen Bett in der Ecke. Er überkreuzte die Beine und versuchte, die nötige Ruhe für eine tiefe Meditation zu finden, gab es jedoch relativ schnell wieder auf.

Ein Jedi ließ sich niemals von persönlichen Problemen oder Gefühlen ablenken und er hatte das auch schnell gelernt. Aber seit seiner vorletzten Mission schaffte er es einfach nicht mehr, diesem Prinzip gerecht zu werden. Ständig machte er irgendwelche Anfängerfehler, ständig enttäuschte er Qui-Gon, weil er es einfach nicht schaffte, sich zu konzentrieren. Er versuchte es, versuchte es ständig, aber der Schmerz war so hartnäckig. Er machte ihn verletzbar, viel mehr als sonst.

Vielleicht war er nicht dafür geschaffen, ein Jedi zu sein, vielleicht sollte er einfach einsehen, dass dies nicht sein Weg war. Er hatte es immer so sehr gewollt, es war sein größtes und einziges Ziel gewesen, aber jetzt…

Jetzt war eine Alternative in greifbare Nähe gerückt, eine Alternative, die so schön gewesen wäre, so glücklich. Er hatte die Chance vorbeiziehen lassen, mit der Begründung, dass es ihn zerstören würde, die Jedi zu verlassen. Das der Schmerz, den er dadurch erst erleiden würde, auf Dauer viel schlimmer sein würde, als der, den er jetzt erleiden musste. Er hatte es sich eingeredet, hatte es geglaubt, von ganzem Herzen, es glauben wollen.

Aber war das überhaupt die Wahrheit? Er konnte auch anders glücklich werden, vielleicht so viel glücklicher als er als Jedi sein konnte. Ja, er hatte die Jedi schon einmal verlassen und ja, er war quasi auf Knien vor dem Rat erschienen, um wieder aufgenommen zu werden. Aber möglicherweise war damals das Motiv einfach nicht stark genug gewesen. Dieses Mal war es anders gewesen. Dieses Mal war das Motiv um so viel stärker gewesen, so unglaublich viel stärker und mächtiger und er hatte es so sehr gewollt. Aber sie waren sich einig gewesen und Obi-Wan war immer noch ein Jedi. Er hatte sich entschieden und dabei würde er bleiben, auch wenn es sich anfühlte, als würde ein endloses Loch in seiner Brust prangen und sein Herz zerfetzt im Wind seiner Gefühle flattern würde. Er würde sich nicht beschweren.

Nicht bei Bant, nicht bei Garen, und schon gar nicht bei Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon, der Yoda sein größtes und wertvollstes, wenn auch neues Geheimnis erzählt hatte.

Er hatte es gut gemeint, das _wusste_ er, aber der Schaden, den er damit bei seinem Padawan angerichtet hatte, war zu groß gewesen. Obi-Wan schaffte es nicht, diese Stimme zu ignorieren, die ihm sagte, das sein Meister sein Vertrauen missbraucht hatte. Dass er ihn verraten hatte.

Es war ihm gesagt geworden, das der Schmerz schwächer werden würde, erträglich. Ein Jedi-Meister hatte es ihm gesagt, von dem er sich fast sicher war, das dieser so einen Schmerz noch niemals gefühlt hatte.

_Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden._

Ja er kannte dieses Sprichwort zur Genüge. Er hatte versucht, die zahlreichen schlaflosen Nächte damit zu überleben und er war sich nicht sicher, ob ihm das gelungen war.

Aber sie hatten sich entschieden. Alle beide. Siri und er. Sie hatten sich entschieden. Für die Jedi. Gegen die Liebe. Und damit würde er Leben müssen.

Das machte es nicht leichter.

In einem plötzlichen Hitzeanfall entledigte er sich seines Thermomantels und des wirklich kratzigen Wollschals und setzte sich auf den Bettrand. Er vergrub den Kopf in den Händen und spürte einen weichen, weißen Verband um seinen linken Unterarm.

_Schmerz. Rein, wahr, körperlich. So viel angenehmer, so befreiend. Und Kontrolle. Kontrolle über meinen Körper. Mein Körper, nur meiner. Warmes blut rinnt, über den Arm. Ich schaue ihm zu, sehe es tropfen. Die Kling in meiner anderen Hand blitzt silbern durch das feuchte rot. Augen zu. Schmerz pulsiert. Befreiend, so befreiend. Richtig. Körperlich. Richtig. Rettung._

„Ich habe mir gedacht, dass ich dich hier finden würde."

Obi-Wan fuhr herum und ächzte wieder vor Schmerzen. Bant trat in das Zimmer. Die Tür schloss sich mit einem dumpfen Zischen, das entfernt an das Gurolth erinnerte, hinter ihm und sie funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Was war denn das gerade?"

„Es…Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht… ich wollte dich nicht verletzten…", Obi-Wan rang um Worte.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung ließ er den Ärmel wieder über den Verband fallen, er glaubte jedoch nicht, dass das noch etwas nützen würde.

Bant seufzte nur wieder. „Ich bin viel zu gutmütig, manchmal", brummte sie vor sich hin, während sie sich neben ihn auf das Bett setzte.

„Lass mich mal deinen Rücken sehen, das sah echt schmerzhaft aus"

Obi-Wan öffnete den Mund um zu protestieren, aber Bant legte ihm einen Finger an die Lippen. „Ich frage ja nicht mal, warum du dich so aufführst, aber lass mich dich wenigstens verarzten, wenn du schon nicht auf dich aufpassen kannst!"

„Ich kann auf mich-"

„Klappe!" befahl sie ihm und bedeutete ihm, sie auf den Bauch zu legen. Widerwillig befolgte er ihre Anweisungen, zog seine helle Tunika aus und legte sich vollends auf das Bett.

„Du musst nicht- Hmpf!"

Diesmal würgte sie ihn einfach ab, indem sie auf die betreffenden Wirbel drückte. Das tat höllisch weh. Er drehte sich, um ihre Hand zu packen, die hastige Bewegung wurde mit einer neuerlichen Schmerzwelle bestraft und er wehrte sich nicht mehr, als sie seine durchtrainierten, sehnigen Schultern wieder nach unter drückte und sich sein muskulöser Oberkörper merklich entspannte.

„Sei froh, dass du das nicht sehen kannst, das ist nicht mehr blau, sondern hat eine Mischung aus, blau, grün, gelb, violett, schwarz und irgendwas Undefinierbarem angenommen… Du musst mir ja nichts erzählen, aber ich bin mittlerweile nicht mehr die Einzige, die sich Sorgen macht, Garen weiß auch schon nicht mehr, was er davon halten soll… Wenigstens hast du es geschafft, dir nichts zu brechen!"

Für Obi-Wan war das ein nur kleiner Trost während sie sang und klanglos weiter auf der besagten Stelle herumdrückte und ihm dann auch noch die besonders dreiste Frage stellte: „Tut das weh?" Er gab nicht einmal eine Antwort, nur ein weiteres „Hmpf" von sich und er musste sich nicht umdrehen, um ihre schadenfrohe Miene zu sehen.

„Warte hier, ich bin in drei Minuten wieder zurück!" er hörte sie aus dem Zimmer gehen, machte sich aber nicht die Mühe, sich zu rühren. Sie würde ihn sowieso wieder dazu verdonnern, hilflos zappelnd wie ein geonosianischer Wasserläufer in der brütenden Hitze der Termitenstädte, auf dem Bauch zu liegen.

Sie brauchte nicht einmal zwei Minuten. Sie kam durch die Tür, in beiden Händen balancierte sie diverse Bandagen und Salben und ließ mithilfe der Macht eine Schüssel mit flüssigem Bacta vor sich herschweben. Geschickt manövrierte sie sie auf das Bett und stellte sie, etwas zu abrupt auf Obi-Wans nackten Schultern ab. Prompt spritze ein Schwall heraus und traf ihn im Nacken. Die plötzliche Kälte auf seiner Haut ließ ihn zusammenzucken und die Schale schwankte gefährlich.

„Oops, sorry"

Sie rieb ihm den Rücken mit einer exotischen, giftgrünen, aber wenigstens geruchslosen Salbe ein, die auf seiner Haut sofort zischend um einige Grad kälter wurde (Obi-Wan wollte nicht unbedingt wissen, was das gerade war, oder woher sie diese „Salbe" hatte), tauchte einige Bandagen ins Bacta und klatschte sie ihm auf den Rücken. Sie musste einige Minuten warten, bis das Ganze so weit getrocknet war, dass der Verband, den sie schließlich um seinen Körper wickelte auch trocken blieb.

Dann fiel ihr Blick aber auf den bandagierten Unterarms ihres Freundes und sie hielt ihn fest. Obi-Wan versuchte, sich ihr zu entziehen, aber sie blieb hartnäckig und begann die Bandagen zu lösen. „Was hast du da-?"

Mitten im Satz brach die junge Padawan ab, als sie den Verband vollständig gelöst hatte. Bacta hatte die Schnittwunden relativ zuverlässig geheilt, aber trotzdem sah der Arm noch aus wie eine zweidimensionale Karte des corouscantischen Straßennetztes und es war nicht schwer zu erraten, wie sie entstanden waren. Graue Augen starrten in seine. Sie öffnete den Mund- und schloss ihn wieder.

„_Obi-Wan…"_

Er wandte sich ab.

Mit einem Ruck entzog er ihr seinen Arm wieder und fing an, den Verband wieder darum zu wickeln.

„Kein Wort!"

Sie verstand, was er meinte. _Kein Wort zu Qui-Gon. Oder sonst jemandem_.

Sie nickte nur. Verwirrt fuhr er sich durch die kurz geschnittenen, bronzenen Haare.

Er stand auf und verließ wortlos den Raum. In seinen sonst so stahlblauen Augen brannten Tränen und grauer Nebel verfärbte das Blau.

Zehn Standartminuten später funkte ihnen Garen, sie sollten sofort zurück zum Landeplatz kommen, sie hätten etwas entdeckt. Was das war, wollte er aber nicht sagen und so machten sich die beiden auf den Weg zurück zu den anderen, ein unangenehmes Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Zum Reden war es sowieso viel zu laut. Der eisige Wind pfiff ihnen um die Ohren. Er brachte nur einen Vorteil mit sich. Die kristallene Luft offenbarte eine Landschaft von atemberaubender Schönheit und schneebedeckte Gipfel ragten aus dem Horizont, massiv und mächtig wie uralte Wächter einer längst vergangen Zeit. Bant hielt sich dicht hinter dem größeren Obi-Wan und nutzte seinen Windschatten aus, um dem Wind großteils zu entgehen.

Obi-Wan hingegen war erneut der unerbittlichen Gewalt des pfeifenden Windes ausgesetzt.

Garen grinste ihnen siegessicher zu, als sie ihn erreichten. Seine haselnussbraunen Augen leuchteten erwartungsvoll. Siri fehlte.

„Kommt schon, Leute, wir haben was echt Krasses entdeckt. Kommt schon, bewegt euch!", er winkte ungeduldig. Bant packte ihren etwas lustlos herumstehenden Begleiter an der Hand und zog ihn weiter zu Garen, der jetzt zappelte wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Obi-Wan knurrte unwillig, bewegte sich aber dann doch auf seinen Freund zu.

Garen schien es eilig zu haben, sie hatten mühe, mit ihm Schritt zu halten, als sie ihm über eingeschneite, beinahe unsichtbare Pfade folgten, immer in verzweifeltem Bemühen, nicht auszurutschen und unter den Tonnen von Schnee begraben zu werden, die immer wieder von den Felsen über ihnen herunterfielen.

Fluchend und schimpfend kämpften sie sich hinter ihrem enthusiastischem Freund durch das Weiß, die kniehohen Stiefel immer wieder aus dem Schnee ziehend, während sie beim nächsten Schritt erneut bis zur Hüfte einsanken.

Keuchend holten sie Garen schließlich ein, der plötzlich stehen geblieben war.

Vor ihnen erstreckte sich eine kilometer hohe, massive Steinwand aus grauem Granit, deren Ende im nebeligen Dunst über ihnen verschwand. Und an deren Fuß erstreckte sich ein riesiges, schwarzes Tor, das in der Macht von wabernden Wolken der dunklen Seite eingefüllt wurde. Beeindruckend. Und tödlich. Eine destruktive Energie ging von dem offensichtlich uralten Tor aus, die alles übertraf, was auch nur einer der vier Padawane jemals zuvor gespürt hatte.

„Und, was sagt ihr?", fragte Garen, offenbar unbeeindruckt von der gewaltigen, dunklen Energie, die ihre Herzen vor Schrecken erschaudern ließ. Er grinste immer noch, auch wenn seine Augen verrieten, die die Angst und Ehrfurcht in seinem Inneren nur schwer verbergen konnten.

Obi-Wan schauderte.


End file.
